The present invention relates to an infant carrier with hood for covering an infant.
There has been well known an infant carrier to be used  to hold an infant easily when a user moves while holding the infant.
However, because a conventional infant carrier cannot cover an infant sufficiently although it is highly usable when a user moves while holding the infant, it is difficult either to protect the infant's body from wind and rain or to adjust his or her body temperature. A cold protection gear, a rain protection gear and the like that can cover the infant's body from above the infant carrier has been marketed. However, it is inconvenient to carry such a gear separately in addition to the infant carrier.